Devil May Cry 4
Devil May Cry 4 is the second sequel (with Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening actually being a prequel) to the game Devil May Cry.thumb|300px|right|Trailer It was announced in March 2007 that the game would be released simultaneously for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and later PC. A demo for Devil May Cry 4 was released on the Xbox Live Marketplace and the PlayStation Store on January 24, 2008. In the game, the player controls Nero, the game's protagonist, in addition to an appearance by series lead Dante, fighting demonic enemies in close combat using firearms, swords and a variety of weaponry in a horror setting. Also joining the cast is new female character, Kyrie. Capcom also revealed three new characters, Credo, Gloria and Agnus, along with returning characters Lady and Trish. Artwork was handled by Tatsuya Yoshikawa. Characters * Nero * Dante * Trish * Lady * Kyrie * Gloria * Credo * Agnus Enemies * Frost * Berial * Echidna * Sanctus * The Savior * Scarecrow - the first type of enemy encountered in the game. Their initial form with blades attached to their arms is fought first, followed by the second type which has blades attached to their legs. The Mega Scarecrow is a Scarecrow that is filled with beetles and has several blades on its arms, legs, and back. * Bianco Angelo - an artificial demon inhabiting a hollow suit of silver armor created by Angus. They use steel lances and are able to attack on the ground or in the air. They are airborne through use of their wings, which also transform into shields to block attacks. The golden Alto Angelo is somewhat similar in appearance, although much stronger and uses a sword. * Frost - Lizard-like demons able to impale Dante or Nero with spears of ice. If given enough time, they are able to regenerate lost body parts by encasing themselves in ice. * Assault - an Assault is a lizard-like demon similar to Frost, created by the emperor of demon-kind. They possess the ability to burrow through the ground at high speeds by using their sharp claws which they can also use for attacks. Assaults wear small amounts of armor to ward of attack but once this is destroyed, they no longer possess any method of defense. They are similar to Blades from the first game in appearance and ability. * Mephisto - A Mephisto is a low level demon that emits black mist from its body that appears as a cape, which provides it the ability to move through solid objects at will and float in the air. The Mephisto are capable of rapidly manipulating the length of their sharp fingers to stab and pierce enemies from long distances. Though it can appear formidable, a Mephisto's real form is hidden inside its cloak, that of a metallic, spider demon that is considerably weaker and unable to defend itself from attack. * Faust - The Faust is a larger relative of the Mephisto, and is considerably more intelligent, cruel, and violent, though it is still cowardly when unshrouded. Its true body is white, somewhat larger than the Mephisto's, and possesses several tendrils around its head that give the appearance of hair; the mist that covers the Faust also takes the appearance of a fedora on its head. Like the Mephisto, they are able to extend their fingers, but can do this with more than one finger at a time, and can even detach their fingers to hover in the air and attack on their own. Faust are often accompanied by a pair of Mephistos. * Bael & Dagon - Bael & Dagon are types of large, toad-like ice demons which Nero and Dante encounter in Fortuna Castle. They are capable of shrouding their bodies in a certain gas which renders them invisible, and they possess two angler fish-like glowing feelers known as Rusalka which resemble young, nubile women. These are used to entice and freeze human prey, but the toads can also defend and freeze the prey themselves. The Bael variant is colored white and has blue Rusalka, while the Dagon variant is colored green and has red Rusalka. * Blitz - are particularly troublesome and powerful elite demons with bodies surrounded by a shield of lightning. They do not possess the ability to see and rely on other senses to track their prey's movements, though they are not always able to differentiate enemy from fellow demon. They can move around at an incredible speed, leaving only electric static behind as an indication of their previous location. When gravely injured, their electric coating turns red and their attacks become even more powerful and ferocious. Blitz explode upon dying. Gameplay Gameplay in Devil May Cry 4 is similar to previous games in the series. The player must fight through levels called "missions", occasionally solving puzzles or gathering items. Performance in a mission is graded from D being the bottom grade through C, B, A, and S,SS and SSS being the highest grades. Grades are based on items used, Red Orbs gathered, time taken, and the amount of "Style Points" accumulated. Stylish combat is the focus of the game which is done through unbroken combos of varied attacks while avoiding damage. The gauge at first is empty, with Deadly being shown after a minimal amount of attacks with Smokin' Sick Style being the highest. The player must avoid attacks enemies employ to keep the the gauge up, often through memorizing attack patterns. Devil Trigger, a super-state, enables the player to become more powerful with slow health regeneration. Devil Trigger is activated through the Devil Trigger gauge filling from the players either receiving or dealing damage during combat or through certain items. After a minimum amount is filled, the player may enter Devil Trigger at any time. Devil Trigger is first available after Mission 6. Some changes introduced into Devil May Cry 4 are the presence of two playable characters, Dante and Nero and a slight modification to the shop system. A new currency called Proud Souls is now implemented which are used to buy new abilities while Red Souls are used to buy items. Proud Souls are rewarded at the end of missions, the amount of which varies depending on how well the player performs with S and SS ranks providing the highest amount of Proud Souls. Costs of abilities also increase with the purchase of other abilities, though they may be sold back if the player so desires. Nero is played through the most of the game. He starts and ends the game with his Red Queen Sword, Blue Rose revolver, and the powers of his Devil Bringer. The Red Queen features a Rev Gauge that fills as the player presses the shoulder button. Subsequent attacks are then more powerful than regular slashes. A second type of rev, Instant Rev, can also be implemented through pressing the rev button during combos or other moves with exact timing. Nero also has the powers of his Devil Bringer, using it to pull himself towards enemies or vice-versa. Context-sensitive throws may also be implemented, leading to high damage and various effects depending on the enemy. Nero also powers up the Devil Bringer throughout the game, such as being able to detect secret missions or caches of Red Orbs. Nero gains the ability to use Devil Trigger, which also increases his Devil Bringer's power, even changing his throws into more powerful versions with different animations. Dante is played through seven missions, taking over about half-way through the game. His gameplay is very similar to Devil May Cry 3, with him having access to multiple melee and ranged weapons which he gains after boss battles and being able to cycle through them in combat, though he is not limited to two of each. Dante also starts with his four styles (Trickster, Royal Guard, Sword Master, Gunslinger), though he may switch them at will with the d-pad. He gains Dark Slayer near the end of his section, which requires a double-tap in any direction on the d-pad. Styles do not level up through experience as in the previous game, but must instead be upgraded in the shop screen in between missions or at statues. Dante can also enter Devil Trigger, though his does not change his attacks to the degree that Nero's does. Story The game opens with Nero hurrying towards the central Opera House where the Order of the Sword is conducting a ceremony, his right arm in a sling. Meanwhile Kyrie, Nero’s romantic interest, is beginning to open the ceremony with a song and is disappointed not to find Nero in the audience. She begins her song none the less as Nero encounters several Scarecrow demons on his way to the Opera House; he easily dispatches them without breaking his stride and arrives at the Opera House just in time to hear the end of Kyrie’s song. Following this, Kyrie joins Nero in the audience where she finds Nero has left a present for her in the form of a gold necklace. The High Priest of the Order of the Sword Sanctus beckons the Order members to join him in prayer; Nero is visibly bored by this and is about to leave despite Kyrie’s protests when his right arm begins to glow ominously. At this moment, Dante bursts through the ceiling and assassinates Sanctus. The knights quickly rally to avenge their fallen leader but are easily dispatched by the assassin. Nero, under the impression that Kyrie is in danger, attacks Dante initiating a fight between the two. As Dante gains the upper hand, Nero reveals his demonic right arm named the Devil Bringer and uses its power to seemingly kill Dante by impaling him with his own sword, only to find that Dante survived relatively unharmed. Dante comments on Nero’s power before quickly departing after showing Nero that the knights he killed were not human but possessed a devilish appearance. Nero is charged with capturing Dante and bringing him back to the Order to answer for his crimes by Credo, the leader of the Orders knights and Kyrie’s brother. Upon leaving the Opera House however, a demonic horde begins to lay waste to the city. Nero and Kyrie are separated as Nero begins to slay the demons. Nero fights his way into the depths of Fortuna Castle, on the way, the player is allowed to witness a scene revealing that Sanctus has been infused with the soul of a demon to revive him. The player is also introduced to Agnus, the stuttering scientist and mastermind of the Orders demonic power manipulation. Nero finally reaches Agnus' facility where he is defeated and heavily injured, the broken Katana Yamato responds to Nero and mends itself before flying into his hand. Nero fends off Agnus' attacks with the aid of a spectral blue demon hovering behind him before he collapses in exhaustion. Agnus flees back to Sanctus and informs him of Nero’s new-found power, Credo vows to take care of Nero before while Gloria takes over Nero’s pursuit of Dante. Nero is confronted by Credo who also has been infused with demonic power, giving him the characteristics of an Angel, yet is defeated by Nero. However, Kyrie arrives in time to witness Nero with his demonic arm standing over her defeated brother. Agnus uses the confusion and distraction on Nero’s part to kidnap Kyrie and flee. Credo postpones his feud with Nero until he can investigate the situation. Nero then once more meets Dante, his quest to capture him long since forgotten; he wishes to simply pass Dante by. Dante however, wants Yamato, the sword used by his twin-brother Vergil, returned to him. A fight ensues where Dante is victorious; however, he decides to let Nero keep Yamato after the latter has “cooled down”. Following this is, it is revealed that Gloria is in fact Trish, Dante’s partner in his demon hunting business “Devil May Cry.” Nero reaches Sanctus and “The Savior”, an enormous statue which the Order intends to bring to life using Nero and Yamato’s power. Using Kyrie as a human shield, Sanctus is successful in detaining Nero. Sanctus reveals that the Savior requires the essence of Sparda to be reach full power, he origionally intended Dante be used as the core but accepts Nero as a suitable substitute. Credo attempts to rescue the two but is mortally wounded by Sanctus, Dante arrives and requests Nero give him his sword back. As Nero is absorbed into The Savior, he requests Dante “come and get it.” Agnus uses Yamato to open an enormous Hellgate releasing a multitude of demons onto the city; Sanctus arrives with The Savior and begins to exterminate the demons. Dante, upon hearing Credo’s dying request to rescue Kyrie and Nero fights his way back towards the city, on his way he destroys the three smaller Hellgates used to release the demons. Dante arrives back at the Opera House and kills Agnus, he then retrieves Yamato and uses it to destroy the largest of the Hellgates before confronting Sanctus and The Savior. After discovering that The Savior is invincible from the outside, Dante drives Yamato into the chest of The Savior where it is retrieved by Nero. Nero defeats Sanctus inside The Savior and rescues Kyrie; finally, Nero uses the powers of his Devil Bringer to destroy The Savior and Sanctus once and for all. Dante departs after entrusting Nero with Yamato. Nero and Kyrie’s tender reunion is interrupted by another demon attack; Nero draws his sword and begins the fight as the credits roll and the game ends. In an extra, ending scene, at the Devil May Cry, Trish and Lady bicker over the small reward she is giving, with Lady accusing Trish for having disguised as Gloria and delivering Sparda's sword to the Order. A phone call rings, with a customer having another job for Dante to do, and the trio moves out to help. Development 'Next-Gen Innovations' Itsuno said in the Famitsu article that the visuals attempt to deliver a satisfying feel of being in the air, and that the actions of Nero's Devil Bringer could not be done on then-current generation consoles and only on the PS3, though the game has since been slated for cross-platform release on the Xbox 360 and PC. Gameplay visuals, shown at the 2006 Tokyo Game Show, demonstrate this game mechanic in action. Kobayashi has stated in a Game Informer interview that the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions will be identical, although he did not comment on the PC version. In a Eurogamer interview, Kobayashi confirmed again that PS3 and Xbox 360 versions would be identical and said that the PC version "would be great, because the same team is working on both". 'Cross-Platform Move' On March 19, 2007, Capcom announced the game would not be a PlayStation 3 exclusive, and would also be released for the Xbox 360 and the PC. In a thread questioning the move on the official Capcom message board, the company's senior director of strategic planning and research, Christian Svensson, responded by saying that they were moved by people's strong feelings about the decision, but that it was the best decision for the company and consumers. Kobayashi stated that Devil May Cry 4 will have no major graphical differences between the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions. In fact, he claimed that the contents will be identical, except that "the feel of the controller" may cause a slight difference. Additionally, the PlayStation 3 requires the user to install the game, taking 20 minutes, which shortens the length of the loading screens throughout the game. A slide show is shown during the installation process, which introduces characters from previous games in the series. *[[:Category:Devil May Cry 4 Wallpaper|'Wallpaper']] Gallery Image:DMC4Scarecrows.png|''Scarecrows'' Image:MegaScarecrow.png|''Mega Scarecrow'' Image:Frost.png|''Frosts'' Image:DMC4BiancoAngelo.png|''Bianco Angelos'' Image:DMC4AltoAngelo.png|''Alto Angelo'' Image:DMC4Assault.png|''Assaults'' Image:DMC4Mephisto.png|''Mephisto'' Image:DMC4Faust.png|''Faust'' Image:DMC4Bael.png|''Bael'' Image:DMC4Dagon.png|''Dagon'' Image:DMC4Blitz.png|''Blitz'' Box Art Image:DMC4Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:DMC4CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:DMC4LimitedEdition.png|''U.S.'' Limited Edition Image:DMC4Europe.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:DMC4OST.png|''OST'' Image:DMC4Artbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:DMC4Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:DMC4Guide.png|''Strategy Guide'' External Link *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/devil4/ Official Devil May Cry 4 Japanese Website] Category:Devil May Cry Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games